Forced Affection
by EmmaLevine
Summary: This is the first chapter of my Bleach fan-fic and I really hope you like it! I've made a new character so I hope you take kindly to her :3 Background is in the story also.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is the first installment of my Bleach fan-fic and I really hope you like it! Sorry if I didn't get the whole world of Bleach facts correct, I'm basically just doing as I please in this story. :3

Background:

Ninalied Udoryie

She was born a human. She died a horrifying death and a soul reaper found her soul, then purified it, taking her to the Soul Society. She became a soul reaper herself and soon became captain of the 10th squad. Things were becoming second nature for her in the Soul Society. Though, on one particular day, the Head Captain needed volunteer captains to take a visit to Hueco Mundo and settle the rumors of an Arrancar uprising into the world of the living. There were five captains, including Nina, which had taken that challenge. The rumors were true. There was in-fact an Arrancar uprising in the works. Of the five captains, only four made it back to the Soul Society to presume their positions. Nina was left in Hueco Mundo, thought to be lost, destroyed by an Arrancar and taken somewhere unknown to soul reapers.

Forced Affection

Chapter 1

The days came and went slowly, almost agonizingly slow for me. I wandered around Hueco Mundo, as soul reapers call it, looking for something. Anything. There was one day when I found something promising in the distance. It was Las Noches. It was a great and magnificent white castle, not really white but almost bland looking. We had been told that the Arrancars live there. I walked around the edge of the building looking for an entrance, but instead I found him. He was standing over 40ft away from me.

He being a tall figure, scrawny-looking, but he had a strong essence to him. He had green eyes, not green like trees more like dusty, dull, ocean green with hints of blue. I later learned that this man was Ulquiorra Schiffer, or the 4th Espada. He kept the talk short and simple. Telling me to be prepared for death. I just stood there, motionless, confused. He raises his hand chest level and doesn't hesitate to aim a cero at my heart. I could hear the cero ripping my body and cracking my bones, but I felt no pain. I thought I was well beyond dead until I realize that I am staring up at the sky in Hueco Mundo and Ulquiorra is standing over me. I remember thinking that he had a dull and boring expression to his face. Everything went black and the last thing I remembered is that I felt like I was floating.

I woke up casually from sleep, almost as if I was accustomed to waking up in this gray and white room my whole life. The room was dark; shades of gray and white covered the walls. The moon shone through a barred window near the ceiling. I tried sitting up, to no avail. My ankles and wrists were chained to a metal table that I was laying on. There was an IV drip attached to my left wrist and I had bandages of gauze wrapped around my middle, legs, arms, and hips. Other than all the bandages, I was naked. The bandages around my hips covered my privates well enough but there was nothing covering my C-cup breasts. I looked around the dull room and saw him. He was leaning against a wall, arms folded. He spoke in a monotone voice, eyes uncaring.

"So, you are finally awake," He states.

I replied with a cautious, "Where am I?"

"Las Noches. You of all soul reapers should know that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I simply mean that you have been in Hueco Mundo for weeks, just wandering around like a lost puppy."

"Oh, well then why am I here?"

"Simply because Lord Aizen has taken a sudden interest in you. Don't ask me why, because I have no clue."

Just then, three men entered the room. There was one in the center who had dark brown hair, and the other two were just plain strange looking. One had light silver hair and a creepy grin, while the other had dark skin, blackish hair, and glasses that were just a silver strip.

"I'm glad to see that you've come around," the brown haired man said.

"Just who are you?" I retorted.

"I am Sosuke Aizen. Before you ask why you are here, I will tell you; I'd like to do an experiment with you. It involves taking a hollow and merging it with you, for you to become an Arrancar. You will have my promise of becoming the top Espada. Permanently the most powerful Espada. In fact, why not call you Espada Number 0? Yes, that would be your title. How does that sound, Miss Udoryie?"

"But why use me? There are plenty of other soul reapers stronger than I," I replied forcefully.

Aizen just smiled in a way that somehow calmed me, "Because you're here and readily available for me to do such things to." He stepped closer and pulled on my knotted jet black hair with his long fingers, "I would hope that you'd comply. If you don't, I'll simply have you drugged and do the procedure then."

"Well why don't you? It would be easier for all of us!" I quickly yelled at him.

He just looked at me and sweetly said, "Now now, no need to be angry. It'll be more fun when I hear you screaming for help during the process of molding you with the hollow."

With that, Aizen left the dull room with the two men he can with. Ulquiorra stayed behind, as if to act like my guard. Ulquiorra saw the look of anxiety on my face and bluntly stated,

"It looks as though you are in good health for the transformation procedure. You should not worry, you most likely will survive."

There was a minor pause in Ulquiorra's speech when he realized I was staring directly at his crotch where I could see a slightly erect boner. I would have been suprised if he didn't have a boner, my being half naked and all.

He forcefully continued, "I will be back within the hour with a measuring tape so I can begin to make your hakama. Also, I suppose you'd like food, being unconscious for five days."

With that, he left. Leaving me alone in that terribly bleak room.

Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot! Please review and if you want to, give me ideas for the future! I do have most of everything done but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He came back 20 minutes later.

I had counted the seconds to past the time.

In his hands was food that didn't look appetizing and, from what I could see, a lot of measuring tape. Ulquiorra looked down at me, chained to the table, and uniformly unwound the chains keeping me from sitting up. I still had cuffs around my wrists though, just enough to keep me from lashing out and strangling him.

"Now then," he broke the silence, "Eat."

I looked at the tray of food and quickly replied, "There is no way I'm eating any of that," I picked up what looked like bread but felt like fabric, "Is this even edible?"

He glared at me as he said, "You will either eat it by your own two hands or I will shove a tube down your throat and force-feed you."

There was a slight pause in his speech, hesitant almost, "You will die during the procedure if you don't have food in your system. So eat."

I looked at the bread-thing then back to Ulquiorra's face. When I took the first bite, I almost spat it back on the tray but I tried my best to hold it in. It tasted of carrots, with a texture of fish on the inside. I was definitely going to vomit this up later.

I finally finished eating that monstrosity when Ulquiorra picked up the tray and put it on my naked lap. Through the horrible taste of the food, I had disregarded that I was naked. He had probably put the tray on my lap to cover my nether-regions. Ulquiorra's cheeks had the slightest bit of pink etched on them as he sat back. Just enough for me to see. He motioned for me to continue eating what was on the tray. There was some liquid in a bowl I assumed was soup, which tasted like runny tomatoes and peppers and had chunks of who-knows-what in it.

After I finished that, I took a sip of what I thought was water in a cup and as a reflex, spewed it onto Ulquiorra's lap. It was onions mixed with some sort of lime juice all mashed together to form a liquid.

He just glared at me as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'm so sorry!" I blurted out.

But he had already shut the door with incredible force. I put the tray aside and curled up on the cold, metal table, shutting my eyes and hoping the vile in my stomach would stay down.

I was awoken from light sleep by Ulquiorra standing above me. I jerked to sit up quickly and cover myself with my arms but I realized he was covering me with a blanket.

Though it was a harsh material, I was grateful for it and in turn said, "Thank you."

He looked away as he checked the I.V. on my wrist, almost freezing it from the temperature of his hands.

"Uhm, I'm sorry I spat on you. I didn't mean to." He locked eyes with me as he said, "No need to apologize, I should have brought you better food."

There were a few moments of silence yet I broke it with, "Thank you again for the blanket." I fixed it under my arms and around my waist like a towel.

"There's no need to do that," he said as he tore the blanket from my naked body and reached for the measuring tape to the left of the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked, aggravated.

With no reply coming from his lips, he unlocked the cuffs on my wrists and ankles and pulled me from the smooth table.

"Stand with your arms out and feet shoulder-width apart," he said with a blank expression.

I did as I was told, though it was humiliating since I was completely exposed. I could feel my face turning a crimson shade as he stared at my body before pulling lose some tape and measuring my arms and legs. Of course, he left the worst parts for last.

I could tell that he was going to measure my breasts next and before he came too close I blurted out, "32-C."

"What?" He questioned.

"Uhm, 32-C. That's my breast cup size."

He slowly leaned away from me and said, "Alright, I suppose I don't have to measure them now."

I thanked every god I knew of that what I told him had worked, there was no way in hell I was going to let him touch my breasts. Though I had avoided him measuring my girls, he still had to measure my hips and inner thigh. He put the tape around my waist, then to my hips and mumbled some numbers. He moved it around and between my legs, getting way too close to my vagina. I could feel his breath on my thigh as he muttered another number to himself. With that, he was done.

He packed up the tape and said, "You can relax now, I am finished." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and shivered. Apparently he noticed this and reached around my body to the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I could see his face turning a bit pink again.

It looked good on him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :3**

** ~ Kanjiru**


End file.
